


He will eventually (podfic)

by EllyAvon, quizkwatsh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Clint Feels, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Sexual Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash, SHIELD, Underage Sex, young!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllyAvon/pseuds/EllyAvon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/pseuds/quizkwatsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has never played a game of tennis. That wouldn’t make any difference, except for the fact that’s he’s built a load-bearing wall of his sanity out of a Tennis-related metaphor. Not, probably, his best decision, but he didn’t really do it on purpose.</p><p>OR: How Clint comes to be at SHIELD, his first two weeks in training, and coming to the realization that maaaaybe he shouldn't be in long-term relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He will eventually (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Will Eventually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650837) by [EllyAvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllyAvon/pseuds/EllyAvon). 



> warning this fic is about the sexual abuse of a teenager

Download & streaming link can be found [here](https://clyp.it/pmq33hr4?token=d1dc8fd784c23e62a18ad86e9d7a0e22)

Podfic length: 26:03


End file.
